Memories
by gatewatcher
Summary: What happens when Robin cannot recall who he is? This is a story I worked on last fall and posted on the JAF fansite. I have decided to post here as well now. All errors are mine and I, of course, do not own any of the characaters. wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was in the west. The autumn day was starting to close. Robin had been sitting alone in the quiet of the woods for hours. He and Marian had fought, again. Since she joined him in the forest, it seemed to be all they did. Since Edward's death, he really tried to be patient. He knew living in the forest would be an adjustment for her. She was just so strong willed. He did not understand why she would not accept his leadership and realize that he was trying to keep everyone safe. He was not trying to be overprotective of her. But, there were things he could not let her go off and do alone. Gisborne, if he found her, would haul her back into the castle in an instant. Why could she not comprehend that?

Robin decided that he had been away long enough. Surely she had cooled off since this morning. He would return and try to talk to her again. The young outlaw rose from the ground and stopped suddenly when he heard voices. He snuck around a tree to see four of Gisborne's guards. They were pouring through the forest looking for him and his gang, no doubt. He grabbed his bow and started to take off in the opposite direction when all of a sudden, 'Whack'!! Something hit him in the back of the head. Instantly, he was out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin was awakened by the loud clanging of the jailor opening his cell door.

"Wakey, wakey, Lovely", mocked the little man. "Time for breakfast." He roughly tossed down some hard bread and a cup of water, some of which sloshed out when it landed harshly onto the floor. "Got to keep up your strength, Lovely. Yes, Sir Guy has some fun planned up for you, he does. You got to be able to walk over for it", grinned the slimey fellow.

Robin simply ignored the jailor as he moved in and out of the cell. He held his head, as he had a very bad headache. He looked up as the man babbled about the 'dangle'.

"Pardon?" exclaimed Robin. "The dangle? What have I done that I am to be hanged?" Robin asked with confusion clear upon his face.

"What have you done?" the jailor replied in shock. "You surely must be jesting?"

"No" answered Robin. "Do you know me?" Robin looked at him seriously and said, " I do not know why I am here…..and though I have thought and thought, I don't seem to recall my name."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The jailor left the dungeon and sent one of the guards to retrieve Gisborne. When he arrived, Guy sneered, "Jailor, this had better be good."

"I knew you would want to know as soon as possible."

"Know what?"

"About Robin Hood, of course."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember anything. Very odd…..don't you say?"

"He doesn't what?" Guy tilted his head and questioned with a very strange look on his face.

Using his hand to knock on his own head, the jailor reminded Guy, "That knock on the head you gave him. He's got quite the bump. And he has no memory of who he is, what happened to him, or why he is in the dungeon. I thought you would want to know, that's all."

"Interesting. Very interesting", thought Guy aloud. "Tell no one", he ordered the little man. He turned and quickly went to find Vaisey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nightfall. Marian paced slowly around the campfire. At dinnertime, Robin still had not returned. She had been upset early in the day. She had raised her voice and accused him of being overprotective and not trusting her judgments and abilities. She had overreacted, again. She knew deep down he trusted her abilities. She knew he was also upset, but to stay away for so long. She questioned why he had not returned yet. She felt, in the pit of her stomach, something was very wrong.

After the evening meal was done, Little John and Much told her they would go look for Robin and bring him back. The longer they were gone, the more she worried.

"Marian, come sit", requested Djaq. "You are making me nervous."

"I can't sit, Djaq."

"Come and help me restock my medical bag", she smiled at the pacing woman.

Just as she sat to begin helping Djaq, a noise in the brush got her attention. She looked up to see Will walking towards Little John and Much.

"Well", questioned Marian. "Did you find him?"

John looked at Much and stated, "No."

Much held up Robin's bow and said, "We only found this."

"Where? Where did you find it?"

"We looked in that glade near the pond where Robin likes to go and think. I figured he would go there for some quiet time", answered Much.

"There were many sets of footprints", added John. "But, there was no sign of Robin."

Marian sat down on a nearby log and peered sadly at them. "Where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gisborne found the sheriff in his quarters tending his birds. "My Lord", he said a little too loudly as he bounded in. I have news…… of Hood."

Vaisey, without turning, very positively stated, "Hood is in the dungeon, Gisborne. Do not even tell me he has escaped yet again."

"No, my Lord", Guy spat out very proudly. "He is most definitely still there."

"Then what IS this news? Do tell….."

"He has no memory!"

"What? No memory? That is NEWS how, Hmmmmm????"

"Yes!"

"R-e-a-l-l-y?? Now, WHY do I need to know this news?"

"I was thinking, my Lord. Maybe we can use this to our advantage", suggested Guy.

"How?"

"What if we convince him he's one of US…………….on OUR side?" smirked Guy with one eyebrow arched. " We use his skills to help US."

"What do you have in mind?" , asked Vaisey, entertaining the thought carefully.

"What if we convince him he was a private guard for Prince John? We tell him he was sent here to assist us with capturing and ridding Nottingham of some outlaws. We even tell him these outlaws attacked him on his journey here." Guy was trying any idea that would get Vaisey to listen to him.

"Go on."

"We nurse him back to health and use him to track down the outlaws. We use his own skills to attack his own gang and rid ourselves of them all. Then, when they are done for, we kill him."

"That's good…………………yes, that's very good, Gisborne!" smiled Vaisey evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day the gang headed out to Nottingham to see if they could find out any information about Robin. They separated once they arrived and met up two hours later. None of them had learned anything. No one knew anything. It was as if Robin had just disappeared. John decided they should return to camp.

"What? Why?" muttered Much excitedly. "We have not yet found my master."

"We can't say here all day, Much.", reasoned Will.

"But,………"

"Come on. We go." commanded John. "We will return later."

Just as they were preparing to leave, the castle doors flew open and the sheriff was announced. The gang hid amongst the crowd to see what was happening. They watched the sheriff almost bounce up to the platform.

"Be ready." said John.

"For what?" asked Much.

"Anything." answered Marian.

"The sheriff may have Robin and try to hang him." suggested Djaq.

The sheriff got to the top of the stairs, raised his arms, and looked up to the sky. He took a deep breath and then clasped his hands. Rubbing them together, he announced with a booming voice and a huge smile, " My good people of Nottingham, I am here to make an announcement. Yes……… you see…….our favorite outlaw, Robin Hood……. is DEAD!!! He was killed yesterday in the forest. There will be no more…………...

Marian did not hear the rest. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She couldn't hear the murmuring of the crowd. She looked towards John and then to Much. Shock was clear upon their faces. She covered her mouth and let tears roll down her cheeks. She glanced back up in time to see the sheriff turn and walk back into the castle whistling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The gang just stood there. As the crowd dispersed, they could not move. No one said a word. Djaq walked over to Will and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her as tears rolled down his face. Allan closed his eyes as he let the tears fall and Much wiped repeatedly at the wetness on his face. John reached out and hugged Marian as a father would comfort his child. When he felt sure enough to be able to speak, he quietly ordered, "Let's go."

All the while, Vaisey and Gisborne watched from afar, inside the castle.

"They fell for it, Gisborne!" gushed Vaisey. "It worked. It was just so simple." He grabbed Guy and danced in a little circle. He stopped and looked out the window again. "Look at them, Guy! They are so glum!"

In all of the sheriff's happiness, all Guy could see was the sadness on Marian's face. He closed his eyes and wished that she'd felt that much for him. As he walked away from the sheriff, he muttered, "Time for phase 2."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Guy went to the dungeon and explained to the jailor that he was to escort the prisoner to the Great Hall. He was instructed to wipe from his memory that Robin had been there at all and was threatened with hanging if he allowed that information to slip.

"Ya got that, Jailor?" sneered Guy.

"Yes, sir. As you say" , replied the man.

"As far as the populace is concerned, Robin Hood is dead. Let's keep it that way" , he ordered as he left.

A few moments later, Robin was brought into the Great Hall and was greeted by Vaisey and Gisborne.

"Sir Edmund. How are you feeling today?" asked the sheriff feigning concern.

"Pardon?" replied a confused Robin.

The sheriff continued, "Please, let me explain. First of all, have a seat and allow me to apologize."

"For what? I do not understand, my Lord."

"Well, you see, we have only just received word from Prince John that you were arriving."

"Sorry ? Prince John?"

"Ah, yes. I was informed about your unfortunate dilemma. I understand you are having difficulties with your memory. Maybe I can assist you. You see, you are Sir Edmund of Leicester. You have been a private guard for many years in the service of Prince John."

"I am? I have?"

"Indeed. We, here in Nottingham, are having a great deal of difficulty with outlaws. Prince John has most graciously sent you here to assist us in capturing them."

"I see. That is why I am here then. But, how did I end up in your dungeon?"

"Ah, yes, well, that is where the apology comes in."

"You see", piped in guy, "My guards found you in the forest, unconscious, and, well, being a stranger in the woods, assumed you were one of these outlaws. It would appear that these outlaws attacked you on your journey here."

"So, perhaps you can tell already how dangerous these outlaws are?" added Vaisey.

"Perhaps, Sheriff, Sir Edmund would care to freshen up with a bath and clean clothes", suggested Guy.

"Of course. Forgive me. Why don't we arrange for you to be taken to some quarters and allow you to rest? I will send a doctor to check on you and then you can return for the evening meal? We can talk more at that time."

"Thank you. That would be most welcome, Sheriff.

Vaisey sent for a servant to escort 'Sir Edmund' to a room. Once he was out of the room, Vaisey grinned from ear to ear. "This just might work, Gisborne. It just might work!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin was lead to a small room warmed by a fire. A doctor arrived within minutes and checked out the bump on his head. While the doctor was with him, a servant girl drew him a bath and clean attire was laid on the bed. As he climbed into the hot water, he sighed, relishing the feeling of warmth after his time in the dungeon. 'This is better', he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, sinking lower into the hot water. As he relaxed, he let his mind go. "Yes, much better………….Much, Much Much", he mumbled as he drifted into a light slumber.

_Robin saw himself walking through the forest with another man._

"_I am so happy! I think I will sing a song."_

"_NO! No song!"_

"_It will be a happy song."_

"_No more songs."_

"_You know, a smaller man would be offended. A smaller man would be upset."_

"_And a cleverer man would sing fewer songs."_

Robin woke with a start, splashing water out of the tub. He put his face in his hands and rubbed. "Why can't I remember?" he asked himself. He quickly washed and climbed out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the bed. After getting dressed, he headed down to have dinner with the sheriff.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During dinner, the sheriff and Gisborne discussed the outlaws and some of their trickery with 'Sir Edmund'. They were careful not to use any names, including 'Robin Hood, or any specific details. After all, they didn't want to spark any memories for him. After dinner, Robin politely excused himself and requested to turn in early. As he moved quietly through the castle passageways, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd been there before. He closed his eyes for a moment and his heart rate quickened. He suddenly felt as if he should be running. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

'I must really be tired' he thought and proceeded on to his quarters. He undressed and climbed into bed. The tired outlaw enjoyed the feel of the cool bedding on his bare skin. Within moments, he was asleep. As he slept, he dreamed of a lovely young woman. She had long, dark hair that cascaded in curls down her shoulders. She had the biggest smile and the most beautiful eyes. In his dreams, he knew this woman well, it seemed. He could envision walking with her, smiling. Just looking at her made his heart beat wildly. On this night, he slept well.

When he awakened the next morning, he reached to the other side of the bed, but no one was there. As he opened his eyes, he recalled his dream. He could still envision her face so clearly. "That was some dream. So vivid…………..I wonder who…………..?" he said to himself. He pushed himself up from bed and dressed to go meet the sheriff.

As he walked towards the Great Hall, he encountered Gisborne. "Good morning, Lord Gisborne."

"Good morning", mumbled Guy.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me, Sir."

"What question?"

"Do you know of my family? Am I married, have children perhaps?"

Guy, surprised at the question, thought quickly. "No. No, sir. You have no family like that. Prince John prefers his private guard to be unmarried. If his soldiers are unattached, much simpler for him to dispatch them that way", he lied.

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"I dreamt last night of a lovely young woman. She seemed so real. Thought perhaps it was a wife."

"Well, I am sure a man of your station with Prince John has had many women", smirked Guy. " Perhaps one of them."

"Perhaps", nodded Robin.

Meanwhile, back at camp………………………………..

The gang arose quietly. They were discussing the rounds for the day when Marian appeared.

"Good morning, Marian", said Much. "Would you like some bacon?"

She shook her head no.

"Some eggs?"

Again, she shook her head no.

John went to sit beside her. "Marian, you have to eat. You must keep up your strength."

"John is correct", piped in Djaq.

John continued, "We have rounds to make. We can't forget the ones in need."

Marian looked up with tears in her eyes. "No. Of course not. Robin wouldn't like that."

Much handed her a plate of food. As she slowly started to munch a little, she began to talk. "You may all think I am absolutely daft, but I feel in my heart that Robin is not dead. If he were truly gone, I think I would feel it, deep inside." She looked up at them all, hopeful. "I dreamed about him last night. I just don't………………", she trailed off.

Will said, "We didn't see a body."

"I'm not bein' funny, but, I don't want to see Robin's dead body", exclaimed Allan.

"No", said Djaq, "But Will is right. If the sheriff has really killed Robin, he would want to boast about it. He would want everyone to know, make a spectacle of it, you know?"

"Yea. You know, all that put his head on a spike stuff. He has lied in the past", added Will.

John nodded, "Then we find out", he commanded. He patted Marian on the back and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. Thank you all", she said looking at each one of them. She then decided to eat her breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What is on the docket for the day sheriff?" inquired Robin as they ate in the Great Hall.

"Today?" Today, taxes need to be collected from the villages on the eastern side of the county. I should like you to travel along side Lord Gisborne. While you are out, you could search for trails or signs of our outlaw friends. Just look for their camp or area that seems likely. We will then form a plan and make a surprise return to attack them later."

Robin nodded. "I see. I will do as you ask."

"Well, Gisborne. You both need to be off", ordered Vaisey as he left the room.

"Sir Edmund, before we go, I'd like you to dress as one of my guard if you don't mind. You know, as not to draw any particular attention to you", requested Guy.

"Very well. Show me to your uniforms."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The gang headed out for the village of Nettlestone. They were walking along, Allan teasing Much about his cooking.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better", spouted Much, offended again.

"A'right. When we're done 'ere, I will get us a deer and make dinner tonight", agreed Allan.

Everyone laughed at the idea of Allan cooking. They continued on the path making plans and telling jokes. They were almost there when suddenly, they heard the sound of horses coming towards them. Quickly, they set off in pairs to hide in the nearby brush. Gisborne and his guards thundered past them. Once they were out of sight, the outlaws gathered together.

"Quickly! Let's follow and see what's going on", directed Little John.

"This can't be good", stated Djaq.

"Come on", added Marian.

They set off at a faster pace, staying hidden at the edge of the woods. When they arrived at Nettlestone, most of the guards were collecting taxes or taking goods in lieu of them. Gisborne was strutting around shouting at the villagers.

"Does no one have an answer? Tell us what you know, and you will be rewarded with food or less taxes this month. I will ask again. Where is Hood's gang? Does anyone know the way to their camp?"

"They're looking for us", said Will.

"Look at that guard over there", pointed Marian quietly. "Why is he not helping the others?"

"He appears to be looking for something", said Much.

The guard walked the perimeter of the village. Little John suggested they all back up so they would not be seen. The guard continued to examine the area. He called for Guy. "Lord Gisborne. I have found what seems to be a trail into the forest. Perhaps we should follow it to see where it leads."

The gang saw the guard talking to Gisborne and pointing their direction. They weren't close enough to hear what he was saying, however. They all quietly scattered when the guard and Gisborne began to walk their way. As they passed, Marian watched the pair. The way the guard walked caught her attention. It reminded her of Robin. She found herself smiling at an old memory of him. When it was safe, they came out of hiding and quickly made the delivery. They decided to return to camp a different way than they came.

"I must say, that was a bit close", complained Much.

"Too close", said Allan.

"What's up with that guard?" added Will. "He didn't seem to be taking orders from Gisborne, now, did he?"

"I wish we could have heard them speaking", mentioned Djaq.

"We need to get into the castle to find out what's going on", said Little John.

"I wonder what Thornton knows", asked Marian.

Will said, "If I can get a couple of uniforms, Allan and I can check out the castle."

"All right", said John. "You go. Be careful. We will try to see what Thornton knows and meet you back at the camp."

Will and Allan nodded and they all went to see what they could learn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While Will and Allan snuck into the castle, Marian and Little John went to Locksley to visit Thornton. Much and Djaq quietly followed Gisborne and the guard as they walked the trail leading away from Nettlestone.

At Locksley~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come in. Come in", invited Thornton. "What can I do for you today?"

"We thought you might be able to give us some insight as to what the sheriff and Guy are up to", said Marian hopefully.

"Gisborne and his guards were just at Nettlestone trying to find information about our camp", added Little John. "He was offering food for the person who would tell him."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you much. Master Gisborne has not been around here in days.

"Really?" asked Marian.

John replied, "What is he up to?"

"All I can tell you is, there is a guest in the castle. Master Gisborne is spending quite a lot of time with him."

"Thank you Thornton. We will take our leave." And John and Marian headed back towards camp.

At the castle~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will and Allan knocked out two guards and donned the uniforms. They walked through the castle and decided to start looking in the dungeon. As they entered, they came across two more guards.

"Oi", began Allan. "We're here to relieve you, gents. Dinner time."

"Perfect timing, mate", stated the first man. "I'm starved."

"Anything interestin' today?"

"Nah!", stated the second man. "Doesn't seem to be much going on now that Robin Hood is dead."

"Yea. Can you believe they finally got him?" countered Will.

"Hey, what'd they do with the body, anyways?" asked Allan.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't rightly know. Don't know anyone that even saw it", said the second man.

"Suppose they fed it to the birds", suggested the first man.

The second man continued, "They're after the rest of the gang, ya know. Got this new man to track 'em down."

"Really?" asked Will.

"Came straight from Prince John, they say."

"Well, I'm hungry. See ya, gents", said the first man.

"Yea. See ya."

In the forest~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Much and Djaq followed the two men as loosely as they could without being detected. The path they had followed lead them straight back to the castle. The men stopped and Much and Djaq moved close enough to hear their conversation.

"Well, this lead nowhere", complained Gisborne.

"No, it appears not", said the guard. "If I may, though, I would suggest that we continue exploring these trails through the forest tomorrow and see where they lead."

"Very well. We will try again tomorrow."

Djaq looked at Much as the men were walking the rest of the way back to the castle. "They will be out here more, looking for us", she said.

"Yes. But, we can be ready for them with traps."

"Did you recognize the voice of that guard?" asked Djaq.

"Nah. It was hard enough to hear him at all through that helmet and mask."

"Come on. Let's get back to camp."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The gang met back at camp and shared what they had learned.

"So, we really don't know much more than we already did", said Much.

"Not really", said Marian. "We know that Prince John has sent someone to find us."

"That must be that guard we saw with Giz today", retorted Allan.

"I thought I had heard the guard's voice before. It seemed somehow familiar, but it was so muffled", said Djaq shaking her head.

"Well, they will be out looking for us tomorrow. We need to be ready with some traps", said Will.

Little John added, "Let's get busy."

Back at the castle, Robin joined the sheriff again for dinner. They discussed the plan for following trails in the forest. During the meal, Vaisey had arranged for entertainment. There were several very pretty girls singing, while others dressed in low cut dresses served wine. All of them made sure to catch Robin's eye by parading in front of him.

Vaisey told Guy and Robin that he'd provided for each of them to have 'company' after dinner. "You are free to choose one of the girls for your pleasure", he offered, very proud of himself.

Guy thanked him immediately, while Robin said, "That is very kind, my Lord, but not necessary."

"Yes, yes. Please allow me to provide you with comfort and entertainment while you are here. It will help to 'make up' for the mistake with your identity when you arrived."

"My Lord…….."

"Gisborne, choose one of the lovely girls for yourself and bring the (looking around the room)…..the one in the scarlet dress for Sir Edmund."

Gisborne moved directly to do as he was told. As he did, Robin drifted into thought……………..

"_Dan Scarlett, is that you?"_

"_Boys, it's all right………Will and little Lukey."_

Robin was brought back from his thoughts to Gisborne calling his name. He left the girl in the scarlet dress with Robin and left with his chosen prize. Robin smiled at the girl. She was very pretty with a small frame, big,green eyes the color of jade, and long blonde hair. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Marie", she said with a smile.

"Well, Marie. You are quite lovely, but I am afraid that I must decline your company this evening. He bid her goodnight and left her standing at the table alone.

The sheriff had been watching Robin from across the room. He had hoped that Robin would accept the 'entertainment' offered. The girl had been instructed to ask questions and find out if he really did forget all of his past. '_Hmmmm_', he thought to himself. '_I guess we will just have to think of something else_.'

Robin went directly to his room and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for him to drift into sleep. It was not a restful night, however, as his dreams invaded and kept him tossing and turning.

_Robin could see the blonde man again that insisted on singing. This time, he was hugging him and then walking down a hill towards a village. Robin could feel a leaf in his fingers and a lump in his throat. He stood overlooking the village with great joy. He walked until he came across a man using a saw in the front of his home._

'_Dan Scarlett? Dan, it's me, Robin"_

_Robin? Is it really you? Blessed Mary, it is you.".................................._

"_It's all right, boys. This is Master Robin."_

"_Much, get dressed. I am going to visit the old sheriff." Suddenly, he was seeing the beautiful, dark haired girl that he had dreamed of before. "Marian! It's me. Robin. I thought of you."_

Robin awoke with a start. He got up and walked over to splash cold water in his face. 'Robin'. If I am Robin, why does the sheriff call me Edmund? Robin thought to himself. "Who are these people in my dreams?" he spoke aloud. He became determined to figure out the answers to his questions. If he could just figure out first who he could trust….. For the time being, he decided to keep his dreams and confusion to himself and he went back to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, after breakfast, Robin and Guy set out to investigate more of the trails that go through the forest. For extra protection, they took along one of Guy's guards. They walked over half the day and hadn't found any sign of the outlaws.

"This is a waste of time", muttered Gisborne.

"We must continue looking", said Robin. "There must be something out here."

The three of them decided to spread out a bit and cover more ground. Gisborne's guard walked to the left of Robin, Guy to his right, and Robin continued forward. What they hadn't realized was that the gang had been following them for most of the morning. Little John took the opportunity of the split and took out Gisborne's guard in just a few minutes. Once done, Djaq ran ahead and ended up in front of Guy. She allowed him to see her and feigned shock at seeing him. She ran hoping he would follow. He did; so predictable. She led him straight into their trap. When he reached the right spot, a rope pulled and suddenly, he was dangling from a tree.

"Get me down from here", he commanded vehemently.

"Not yet!" replied Djaq smiling. "See you later. I'll be back", she said as she left him hanging there. She then ran back to the rest of the gang.

"All right", said John. "Two down. Let's go get Prince John's guard."

The gang headed the same direction that Robin had gone. They ran quietly and soon caught up to him. They were just about to attack him when he decided to take off the helmet that Guy had made him wear. He thought he heard something behind him and turned. Suddenly, he was facing the people from his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin just stood there, still as a tree. Standing there, in front of him, was the man that wanted to sing, the beautiful girl with the dark hair, and the one called Will Scarlett. He was quite unsure of what to do. That didn't matter, though, because the gang did the reacting first.

"Master!! You are alive!" exclaimed Much.

They all ran up to him, except for Marian, talking at the same time. He was so confused be began to walk backwards to get away from them. John noticed his strange behavior and yelled for the gang to stop. Much, noticing the odd look on Robin's face, questioned, "Master? What is it? What is wrong?"

"Why do you call me 'master'?"

"What? Well, because……. What?"

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do we want?" asked Much really confused.

"What do you want from me?"

Little John stepped in and asked, "What is your name?"

Robin answered, "I am Sir Edmund of Leicester.

"What?" replied Much incredulously, while the rest of the gang looked on in shock.

Little John said, "I think you need to come with us."

"I don't think so."

As they discussed what they were going to do or not, Marian stood behind the group and stared, taking in the whole situation. She was so happy to see him alive, but, she couldn't move. She was caught up in just looking at him. Suddenly, there was a ruckus that caught her attention. Little John and Robin were fighting. They were swinging at one another and Robin was stepping back when John took one last swing and connected with Robin's jaw. He stumbled and fell backwards, down an embankment and rolled to the bottom striking his head on a fallen log.

Marian screamed and ran down the hill to Robin. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. She didn't have to yell for help as the gang was right behind her. "Robin! Robin, wake up. Please!"

"John, what do we do?" asked Much.

"We take him back to camp. Djaq, can we move him?"

Djaq checked out Robin's injuries and decided they could carry him back to the camp where her medicine bag was left. John picked him up and they hurried as fast as they could to their hideout. Djaq stopped the bleeding and bandaged his head and left him resting peacefully. Much went to start dinner while John, Will and Djaq went to let Gisborne down and send him on his way. Allan stayed to keep watch on the camp while Marian kept watch over Robin.

Robin opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw Marian sitting next to him, doing embroidery.

"What is your name?"

Marian looked up at him and smiled. "It is Marian."

"I should know that, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. You should."

"I saw you….. in a dream. I didn't know who you were. But, I knew you were important to me."

"We thought you were dead", she said with tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

Something in her eyes told him that she was the one he could trust. "They told me I was attacked by outlaws."

"Who did?"

"The Sheriff Vaisey and Lord Gisborne."

"Who is Sir Edmund of Leicester?"

"That is who they told me I was."

"Why did they tell you that? Why did you believe it?"

"When I was attacked, I was hit on the head. I had no memory of who I was. I have been having dreams. I still don't remember very much of who I am."

"What dreams?"

"The blonde man in the cap wanted to sing. There was you, walking with me, and Will was with his father in a village. Just bits and pieces do I recall. I wasn't sure who I could really trust."

"And you think you can trust me?"

"I knew from my dreams that you were very special to me. I feel I can trust you"

"What else did they tell you?"

"They said I was a private guard for Prince John and I was sent to help them rid Nottingham of dangerous outlaws. That's you lot, isn't it?"

"Yes. And you. So you were helping them to find us? That's what you were doing out here."

"Yes." Robin closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Are you all right?" Marian asked worried. She moved closer to him and took his head and held it to her chest. She rubbed it slowly and kissed it.

Robin asked her, "Who am I?"

"You are Robin of Locksley. You are also known as Robin Hood."

Then he asked her, "Are we married?"

Shaking her head, Marian said, "No."

"Should we be?"

"You haven't asked", she said.

He moved his head so he could see her. Looking into her eyes, he moved close until his lips touched hers, lightly at first, and then deepening the kiss until they lost themselves in each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin pulled back and looked at Marian. She was smiling, so he wrapped one arm around her back, placed his other hand in her hair and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and placed her hand on the back of Robin's neck to pull him closer. They were so totally wrapped up in each other that they did not hear the footsteps coming closer.

Much cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's good to see you are feeling better!"

They both jumped and broke apart instantly. Marian blushed while Robin just grinned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

They got up and walked out into the open area used for eating. The others were all back. Marian convinced Robin to share with them what he had shared with her. While they ate, they discussed what should be done next. Robin watched as they all conversed and threw out ideas. He was beginning to feel quite at ease with them. There was debate on whether Robin should just stay with them, now that they had him back. However, he had a different idea.

"I should go back to the castle."

"Why?" inquired Much. "We thought you were dead and now we have you back. Why do you want to return there?"

"Where is Gisborne?" asked Robin.

"We caught him in a trap before we went after you", said Djaq. "We have let him go."

"He has probably headed straight back to the castle, no? We don't want them to know that you know I am not dead. We don't want them to realize that their scheme has failed….yet. If I return and tell them that I barely escaped attack and convince them that we will never find your camp, but have a better chance at tricking you into coming to them…………."

"How?" asked Little John. "Why would we go to them?"

"From what they have told me, these dangerous outlaws I am to find steal from the rich. They also steal the tax revenue that is collected. What if I convince them to set a trap by enticing you to come after tax money, but it won't be where we 'leak' it is stashed."

"I'm not bein' funny, but why would we walk into a trap knowing the money won't be there?" asked Allan.

"You won't go to where the trap is. You will be going to where the money has been moved to. I will get word to you. While we sit and wait for you to arrive and be caught in the trap, you will sneak in and take the money."

"But, what about you?" Marian asked worriedly. "How will you get away?"

"I will need a sign when you are done, and I will join you", he smiled confidently.

They continued to finalize their plan and then Robin prepared to leave.

"Be careful", implored Marian.

"I will. I may not remember everything, but I know this is where I belong. I will return soon." He then kissed her, put on his helmet, and took off for the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robin walked quickly to the castle. He tried to think how he could convince the sheriff and Gisborne that he had been attacked as well as Guy and the other guard. He decided he needed to be dirtier. He saw an upcoming ravine and threw himself down it. He rolled and got dirty and then he banged the helmet to make it look like it had been hit. He didn't have to fake the bruise on his jaw where John had hit him. He took the bandaging off his head that Djaq had put on him. By the time he made it back to the castle, he was tired, hungry, and pretty sore. He did look like he'd been attacked. He walked through the portcullis and headed straight to find Vaisey.

When he entered the hallway near the Great Hall, he shouted, "Vaisey! Where are you?"

He found the sheriff sitting in his chambers. He looked up at Robin, very suspiciously. "Where have you been?" he asked. "And what happened to you?"

"In the forest. You were absolutely right about those outlaws. They are ruthless."

"What do you mean?"

"They attacked me."

"Really?"

"Gisborne and I separated to cover more ground. I was attacked by these outlaws of yours. They came out of nowhere."

"What did they look like?"

"There was a very large man, who punched me. There were a few men and a Saracen woman."

"Did you recognize any of them?" Vaisey asked coyly.

"Why would I recognize them?"

"Oh, no reason. Did they see your face.?"

"No. I was wearing this helmet. Good thing, too. When the big man hit me, I fell down a hill and hit my head."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know. They chased me half way across the forest once I got away from them. I do not believe that we are going to be able to find and capture them in the forest. I believe that we should somehow bring them to us."

"Why do you say that? What is it you think we should do?"

"The outlaws are too familiar with the forest. We are not. Where do you keep the tax revenue?"

"Oh, I don't think so. Why would I share that with you?"

"Well, then. If you don't care to share that, I will send a messenger to Prince John. I will ask for more troops to be sent. Then we will scour the forest again."

"A messenger to Prince John….. no,no. I don't think that will be necessary. We can certainly work something out here. He has sent you. I do not think we need to bother him anymore."

"Very well, then. As I was saying. Where do you keep the revenue?"

"You have a plan?"

"I was thinking, what if we leak out information that the tax money will be sent to Prince John? We mention where it is being stored for pick up and that will entice this gang of outlaws to get it before it leaves for London."

"Now why would I let them know where the money is located?"

"You don't really. We make them think it is in one location and we wait for them to show up. But…the money will not be there. It will be somewhere else….safe."

"You know, that's not bad. They won't be able to resist taking the money. And…….without Hood around anymore, they won't be very successful. They are a bunch of bumbling idiots."

"By the way, have you seen Lord Gisborne and his guard?"

"Yes, yes. There's another bumbling idiot. He was also attacked in the forest. He was hung up in a tree for hours. He has retired for the night already. The guard was knocked out, but he returned much earlier."

"I see. Well then, I suppose I should go clean up as well and also retire. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes. Good night, Sir Edmund. Sweet dreams", he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Good night, sheriff." Robin turned and walked to his room. When he got into his room, he leaned against the door, looked up to the ceiling, and sighed. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin walked across the room lifting his shirt over his head. He sat heavily on the bed as it had been a very long day. He rubbed his face with both hands and then took off his boots. He walked over to the basin in the corner of the room and washed the day's dirt and sweat off his lean body. He thought about how quiet things were compared to the outlaw's camp. For the last few days, he'd enjoyed all the quiet. However, now he realized how much he longed to be back in the forest. "Soon", he muttered to himself. "I'll be back there very soon." He turned and walked back to the bed, removed his trousers, and climbed in.

"_People of Nottingham, these men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks. Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one…….will not."_

_He saw the ropes break and four bodies fall to the floor of the gallows followed by Marian's hair pin in the arm of one of the sheriff's guards._

_In another flash, he saw himself fighting Gisborne. "Who else? You didn't think of going to the Holy Land. Not all by yourself."_

_As his dreams continued, he recalled discovering that Marian was the Nightwatchman and then felt the heartbreak of losing her to Gisborne's dagger._

Robin awakened with tears rolling down onto his pillow. He sat up and realized it was only a dream. "I remember", he said quietly to himself. As he sat there, he remembered it all: the Black Knights, Edward's death, his disagreement with Marian about going out alone, and getting hit in head by someone from behind. It was all becoming clearer and clearer. "So, I was attacked by Gisborne's men. Very clever, Vaisey. Very clever. It almost worked. Almost." He shook his head in determination. "No. You won't win this time. You will know tomorrow, Vaisey, that the outlaws cannot be forgotten!" With a renewed spirit and strength, Robin vowed that the plan tomorrow would succeed. He fluffed his pillow and lay back down with a smile on his face and thoughts of Marian in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The following morning, Vaisey and Gisborne were in the Great Hall discussing Robin's proposition.

"What do you think, hmmmm?" asked Vaisey.

"Well, he may be right about not being able to capture them in their element."

"But, do you think we can trust him?"

"This is exactly what we wanted. Using HIM against THEM! Can you just imagine their faces when they realize HE is the one who has helped us to get them?" he gloated.

"Yes, yes…….well……………"

"What are you worried about? If something does go awry, we simply kill him, too………….earlier than planned. We win no matter!"

"Let… us… hope… so", said Vaisey pointing at Guy's chest.

They continued to talk about the situation. But, what they didn't know, was that Robin had been just outside the door listening. He crept back around the corner when he heard guards coming from the opposite direction and pretended to be rounding the corner for the first time. "Good morning, gents!" he greeted loudly enough for the other two to hear and then he entered the room.

"Good morning, sheriff. Lord Gisborne", he smiled cheerily.

"Yes. Good morning, Sir Edmund. Sleep well? After such a trying day yesterday?" inquired Vaisey as if he cared.

"Indeed! Very well, thank you!" Robin told them truthfully. ( In fact, he had never slept better……except for when Marian was beside him. ) "Well then! Are we ready to begin our plan of capturing the outlaws?"

The three of them sat down and hashed out what they were going to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next few days were spent laying out the plan. The sheriff demanded that the people of all villages bring in tax money. He spread that it was time to send tax funds to Prince John so he could get it to King Richard. If they had no coins, they were to bring family jewels or other valuables. If they brought nothing, they would be hung. He made known that all the funds were being collected in the chapel of the castle and that they would be taken in two days time.

The planning session with Robin, Vailey, and Gisborne:

_Robin suggested the collection of the taxes to be in the chapel. Guards were to keep watch each night it was there. He said on the night before the money was to be 'taken', the three of them would personally guard the chapel, for surely the outlaws would come for it. _

"_Why would I keep such a treasure in the chapel?" asked the sheriff._

"_You won't", replied Robin. "The money will not be there."_

"_And just where will it be? If we keep it in the strong room while we are in the chapel………………."_

"_No, it will not be there either. We can split up and guard the strong room as well, in case they try to reach it."_

"_Then where will the money be?"_

"_Once it's collected, we move it all somewhere else…safe… say your quarters, sheriff. Would they think to look there? If they try the chapel or the strong room first, we have them."_

"_Brilliant! Yes, yes. Brilliant!"_

So that was the plan. What they didn't realize was that Robin would tell the gang where the money was really located and that they would be waiting all night without the gang showing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The night had arrived. It was time for the gang to head into Nottingham. They were ready. After tonight, Robin would be back in the camp. They had decided that when he returned, they would all help him to regain the rest of his memory.

Will stated, "It's getting dark."

"It's almost time to go", said Much. "I cannot wait to get my master back here where he belongs. It will be so good to have him back here, with us", he beamed. He continued to babble nervously when Marian put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Let's go" said John. And they were off.

While the gang was making their way to Nottingham, Robin, the sheriff, and Guy were preparing to catch them. Guy and five guards were staked out near the strong room, hidden from view in case the outlaws showed up. Robin and Vaisey were hiding in the chapel waiting there. Guards were placed on the outside of the chapel doors. There was very little light in either place. None of them spoke. Robin was saying silent prayers that everything went as planned. He awaited the signal that they had the money and he could leave. Hours passed and still they waited.

Meanwhile, Marian, Allan, and Will snuck into the castle on the west side. They entered Vaisey's bedroom window through the same route that Robin used, what seemed a lifetime ago, when he brokered the deal to save Vaisey's life. That was the night Robin gave him a tag that identified the wearer as one of Robin's gang. They crept silently as not to gain the unwanted attention of the guards outside the sheriff's bedroom door. They found the treasure exactly where Robin said it would be. Marian and Allan began to quietly hand it off to Will and he carried it to Djaq atop the castle wall. She dropped each bag unceremoniously down to the waiting hay filled cart where Much and John were waiting. They would bury the bag in the hay and wait for the next one. When they had taken the last of the bags, Allan took a note from his pocket and placed it on the bed. Step one was done.

One by one, they slid down the rope to the waiting cart. Without words, they nodded to each other. Marian, Much, Djaq, and Will drove the cart out the west gate and headed towards the forest. Allan closed the gate when they got through and he and John went to give Robin the signal.

Guy was getting antsy in the quiet darkness. "Where are they?" he questioned to no one in particular. Deciding he would venture out to see if the outlaws had gone to the chapel, he ordered his guards to stay on alert.

Equally, the sheriff was becoming more and more agitated at the lack of action. "They aren't coming", he barked. "They did not take the bait." He walked out from his dark corner and demanded from Robin, "Well! Sir Edmund…… where are they? Why have they not come for the tax revenue? Why have they not fallen for our trap? Hmmmm?"

"I cannot explain, my Lord. I was most certain from the things you told me that they would come", Robin lied trying to bide his time.

"They have not, though, have they? I wonder if they went to the strong room instead." He decided he would head down there to see what was happening when all of a sudden, there was the sound of an arrow landing in wood. He looked up to see an arrow in the open wooden window cover overlooking the town. He next looked to Robin. "HOOD!!!" he bellowed loudly. "So, you have remembered, have you?" he asked raising his sword.

"Ah, yes, Vaisey" grinned Robin. "Very clever plan you had. Too bad for you that I did not get hit harder on the head. Perhaps I would have forgotten longer."

"Yes, well, there is worse than that planned for you now."

"I don't think so", replied Robin raising his sword. The two men circled each other waiting for the other to strike. The sheriff struck first. He moved his right foot forward and lunged at Robin swinging the sword at Robin's head. Robin ducked and made a jab toward the sheriff's leg. Vaisey jumped back and swung again at Robin. He was able to block the attack and the clashing of metal against metal could be heard in the hall outside the chapel. The guards on the outside were not able to gain access to help the sheriff because Vaisey had locked the doors from the inside to make it harder for the outlaws to get it. For several minutes, the men fought each other. The sheriff would swing at Robin and he would jump into the air or duck successfully. Robin was hoping the older man would tire, but that didn't look likely to happen soon. Vaisey lunged toward Robin again, this time grabbing him with both hands. Robin kneed him in the stomach and pushed him back. Robin was consciously trying not to kill him, but he just would not give up. While they were fighting, Guy had arrived and was trying with the guards to knock down the door. Along with the clanging of the swords, there was banging of wood and Gisborne yelling from the other side. The sheriff swung and cut Robin's arm and Robin returned the swing with a slice to his leg. Robin took the opportunity to push the sheriff away and try to make it to the window. Vaisey tripped him and he dropped his sword. He took to making punches at Vaisey's face and stomach. They were both becoming tired. Finally, Robin placed his knee in the sheriff's midsection and knocked the wind from him and easily pushed him away. He grabbed his bow that had been draped sideways across his chest and readied himself to slide down the rope attached to the arrow in the window. He was just about to push off when, all of a sudden, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned sideways to see Gisborne coming at him. He raised his leg to kick him in the chest, but before he made contact, Guy's sword punctured his side. He did manage to kick Guy away and promptly slid down the rope to Little John and Allan waiting with horses to get away. He climbed up onto a horse and the three of them galloped toward the forest.

"Gisborne,, tell me that you caught the rest of his outlaw friends breaking into the strong room" Vaisey yelled.

"No, my Lord, I was coming to see if they had arrived here instead."

"If they didn't come here, and they didn't go to you…..where have they been?" Suddenly with a sickened look, he glanced out the broken chapel door and shouted, "My quarters…….NOW!"

As fast as they could get there, the two of them got to his quarters and found the two guards still standing watch. "Has anyone been through here?" asked Vaisey, pointing towards his door.

"No. No one has been here, sir."

Vaisey slammed into the door and pushed it open. He saw no bags of money where he had left them. "Imbeciles!" he yelled. 'It's gone. It's all gone, Gisborne." Then he noticed the paper left on his bed. He walked over and picked it up. When he saw what was written, he wadded up the paper, threw it across the room, and stormed out. Gisborne walked across the room and picked up the paper to read. NEVER FORGET THE OUTLAWS! is what it said.

Robin, Allan, and John fled as fast as the horses could go back to the forest. The longer they rode, the more Robin slumped in the saddle. Allan looked at John and John said, "Are you all right?"

Robin nodded and said, "Let's just get home." However, just before they reached the camp, Robin lost consciousness and slipped off the horse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Allan ran into the camp and lifted the cover to the hidden area. He shouted for Djaq. Behind him came John carrying Robin's very still body. Djaq and the rest of the gang looked out to see what Allan was shouting about. When they saw Robin, Djaq rushed to him and ordered John to put him down on the nearest bed padding.

"What happened?" asked Marian frantically, feeling like she was reliving the day her father died. She sat next to Djaq as she started to examine Robin.

"I don't know", replied John. "He slid down the rope as planned and got on the horse. We did not realize he was wounded until later."

"Oh my", said Djaq as she lifted his shirt where he was bleeding. "He has been stabbed. Much, grab my bag. I need water and cloth. Quickly!" she ordered.

The others got the supplies she needed and Djaq began to clean Robin's wound. Once she could see the wound, she said, "He has lost a lot of blood." She got busy with the needle and thread and did what she could while the others all stood around and watched her work. She bandaged him up and made him as comfortable as she could. She turned to the rest of the gang and said, "The rest is up to him."

Djaq cleaned up the mess she had made while Allan and John took the haul to hide in the nearest cave. Much began to make dinner and Will kept watch over the camp. Marian stayed beside Robin and held his hand. She put it up to her face and cried.

"Oh, Robin. What happened? Please wake up", she begged. "You know, all of my best and strongest memories have you in them. Do you remember when we first met? Or when you taught me how to shoot the bow?" She continued to talk to him as if he were listening. "How about our first kiss, when you proposed, and when you left for the Holy Land?" A series of emotions played across her face as she spoke. There were tears, smiles, and laughter. "And then when you returned, I really was so happy when you did, although I did not show it at first." She stopped to sniff and wipe her eyes. "When I thought you were dead, I could hardly go on. Then, when we found you in the forest that day, I thought we had gotten one more chance. Please wake up so we can have it. I can't lose you now." She kissed his hand and held it close to her while he continued to sleep. Much went to get her for dinner some time later, and found her sleeping, still holding his hand. She was slumped in such an uncomfortable position, he felt sorry for her, but refused to bother her. He left them both to rest.

In the middle of the night, Marian awoke. She stretched her back and checked on Robin. He was burning with fever. She looked over to Djaq who was sleeping. She quietly got a bowl of cold water and a rag and began to wipe his forehead with the cool liquid. Again, she leaned over and spoke quietly to him. She spoke to him of dreams for a future, marriage, and children. "I don't know if you can hear me, Robin. But, if you can, I love you! I love you", she whispered. She brushed his hair off his face and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred and moaned a low sound in his throat. Marian rubbed his face and assured him he was going to be all right. As he stirred, he mumbled her name.

"Marian, no. don't go. No", he moaned. She gently shushed him and assured him she wasn't going anywhere. She resettled herself and climbed in next to him, wrapping one arm around the top of his head and the other lay across his chest to comfort him. She stroked his forehead and then kissed it. After a few moments, he drifted back to sleep. She continued to work on getting his fever down with the cool water. Eventually, she also drifted into sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Djaq awakened first the next morning and went over to check on Robin. She saw Marian beside him wiping his forehead with the cool cloth.

"He took a fever in the night", she said when she noticed Djaq standing there.

"Have you been up all night?" asked Djaq.

"No. I got some sleep."

"Do you want me to take over?" she asked as she checked Robin's bandages.

"No, thank you. I want to be right here when he wakes up."

"I will go start breakfast" she replied smiling.

Slowly, the rest of the gang began to stir and awaken. They discussed what they should do for the day. There were deliveries to be made in Nettlestone and Clun. It had been several days since they had really taken care of the poor with the latest plan of tricking the sheriff. They gathered what they needed and told Marian they would return early afternoon. Djaq stayed so that Marian would not be alone in case something was needed.

"Marian, I will be out picking roots and herbs for my medicine bag. I will stay close by if you need me."

"Thank you, Djaq." After Djaq left, Marian got up and moved around a bit to work out the stiffness in her body. She looked down at Robin, who was resting peacefully. She worked a bit around the camp tidying up. She stopped after a while to check on Robin later in the morning. His fever seemed to have broken. She had just sat down to eat some fruit when she heard Robin stirring.

"Ugghhh", he moaned. He tried to sit up but immediately lay back down. Marian went to his side and took his hand again. "Hello, Sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" she inquired quietly.

He slowly turned his head and looked at her. "I've been better, I think."

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked stroking his hair out of his eyes.

He shook his head yes. "May I have some water first?"

"Of course."

She got him some water and helped him to sit up. He began by telling her that he remembered everything in a dream the other night. "I remembered it all. I remember coming home from the Holy Land, seeing you again, how I became an outlaw. I remembered your house burning, Edward dying in front of me……getting hit in the head by Gisborne's men."

"Do you remember why you were out there alone?"

He shook his head yes again. "I remember our disagreement. I am sorry. I will try harder not to be overprotective of you", he said sincerely.

"No, Robin. I am the one who should be sorry. It was all my fault. If I were not so hard headed and intent on proving how capable and strong I am…………….."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You don't have anything to prove. Not to me. I believe that you are capable and strong."

"I know you do. But, I now know exactly how you were feeling. It's how I was feeling when we could not find you. You should not have gone out on your own either. I mean, if they can get the 'Great Robin Hood' when he's alone, it is entirely possible for them to capture me as well."

Robin just nodded his head as he was not sure just what to say.

"What do you say we strike a bargain?" she suggested.

"What kind of bargain?" he asked.

"Let's make a gang policy that no one EVER goes anywhere totally alone."

Robin shook his head and thought for a second, "Does that mean when you go down to the creek to bathe, I get to follow?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

She leaned very close to him and whispered, "Perhaps." And then she gave him a kiss. It was a very light kiss, on his cheek. When she pulled back, what she saw was very intense, deep, blue eyes. He leaned forward just a little and she met him half way. When their lips met, they became lost in each other. Marian moved closer and ran her fingers through his hair. Robin placed his hand on her back and pulled her even closer. When they parted, she said, "I love you, Robin of Locksley. Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never. I promise", he said stroking her cheek. Then he kissed her again.

She made him lie back a bit and made him comfortable. She went to get some broth for him to eat and stayed by his side. When Djaq returned, they were talking quietly.

The rest of the gang arrived in the late afternoon with a deer that Allan had shot in the forest. When Much noticed that Robin was awake and sitting up, he began to babble as only Much could.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" he mused. "We have this deer. I will prepare a celebratory feast. Tonight, we will eat!"

Robin just smiled at his friend's giddiness. Everyone spoke to Robin and expressed their feelings at having him back. Over dinner, he explained to everyone what had happened and they filled him in on what they had done with the money that was taken. They discussed that the sheriff would be even more intent on capturing them and that they needed to be more careful for a while. They also decided to let the towns and villages know that Robin Hood was indeed not dead as the sheriff had professed. He would have to visit the villages himself as soon as he was feeling better to prove it to them. He told them that his memory had returned and that he recalled everything, to which they were all delighted. Soon he became very tired and Djaq made them leave him alone to rest. He spent the next several days recuperating and regaining his strength.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

One week later, when Robin was up and getting around better, he decided it was time to let the villages know that he was not dead. The gang was getting ready to start deliveries for the day, when Robin requested that they start in Locksley.

"That's as good a place as any", touted Allan.

"What about the sheriff and Gisborne?" asked Much. "What if we run into them?"

"Well, they have to know that I have returned to you. I think it will be a little while before they start going out to actually look for us. After all, you lot made them fairly fearful of coming to the forest. They know we have many traps now."

"Come. Locksley awaits", said Little John.

So, they spent the morning walking, glad that they were all together once again.

In the village, everyone was surprised and thrilled that Robin was there. The gang told the story of Robin's capture and Vaisey's lies. While they passed out the food and coins, Robin went to the manor house to find Thornton.

"Master Robin! But I thought………………….never mind what I thought. It is wonderful to see you", he said and grabbed Robin for a hug.

Again, Robin told his tale of what had transpired. "No wonder Sir Guy did not leave the castle, and you unattended."

"Thornton, I need a favor. Do you recall when I left for the Holy Land? There was a box that I asked you to hold and keep safe for me."

"Yes, Master Robin. I remember."

"Do you still possess it? I would understand if you've had to use some of the contents to pay taxes."

With a sly grin, Thornton answered, "Indeed I still have it. There is a board in my chamber floor that comes up and I have stored your box there, hidden. I did not want anyone to have your things, sir."

Nodding, Robin said, "Thank you, my friend. May I now have it?"

"Of course, of course. Follow me."

Thornton offered Robin a chair in his room and removed the board hidden under a small rug. He gave Robin the box and said, "I'll leave you to go through it if you wish."

Robin nodded again, but said nothing as Thornton left the room and closed the door. Robin held the small wooden box with a large 'L' engraved on the top on his lap. The box had belonged to his father. It was where he had kept his important papers. After his father had passed away, the box became his. He remembered, like it was yesterday, when he placed the items into the box before going to the Holy Land and asking Thornton to hold onto it for safe keeping.

He carefully opened it and removed the items inside. First, there was the deed to Locksley, the lands left to him by his father. Next, there was a picture of his parents followed by a lovely silver broach worn by his mother. She wore that broach every day that he could remember on her shawl. Then, there was the letter he had written to Marian before he left, but she never received it, for he didn't send it. Sitting in the bottom of the box was the item he was searching for. He took it out, placed the other items back into the box, and put the box back in floor from where Thornton had retrieved it. He walked back through the house to the front, thanked Thornton again, and returned to his gang.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Robin reached the gang, Marian walked over to him and he placed his arm around her tiny waist as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" she asked him quietly.

"I went to speak with Thornton. He says Gisborne has not been here in weeks. Are we all done?"

"Yep!" replied Allan.

"It's off to Clun next", mentioned Much. "We best get started or we won't get back to camp before dark."

"It is a beautiful day for a long walk in the forest" said Djaq.

As they chatted on their way out of Locksley, Robin had slowed down and trailed behind the others. Marian noticed his pace and stopped walking until he caught up.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine", he nodded, but she was not convinced.

"Djaq", she called. "Would you come here please?" When Djaq reached them, she said to the other woman, "I think Robin is pushing himself too hard. What do you think?"

"Well, this is his first trip out of camp in over a week. Perhaps it is too much for one day."

"I think he should return to camp."

"I think……………"

"Would you two stop talking as if I were not here? I think………….."

"No, Robin. Marian is right. You may be pushing yourself to do too much too quickly. Perhaps you should stop to rest for a bit and return to camp."

Little John piped in, "Go on back, Robin. We can make the other delivery. We will let the villagers know that you will come the next trip."

"We need you well, Robin", added Will.

The longer they stood there, the more tired Robin began to look.

"Doctor's orders", smiled Djaq. "Rest and then go back to camp."

Robin looked to Marian. "Stay with me?" he requested.

Marian smiled and said, "Yes. I will stay."

The rest of the gang took their leave and headed toward Clun, while Robin and Marian started to walk towards camp.

"Would you like to stop for a while?" asked Marian.

"Not yet. Do you remember that old tree we used to meet at when we were children?"

"The one at the bottom of the hill by the stream just before you get to Knighton, or rather where Knighton used to be?" She suddenly got a sad expression on her face.

"Yes." Seeing her sadness, he took her hand to hold while they walked. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stop there."

"As you wish", she smiled.

Holding hands the whole way, they walked silently enjoying the peacefulness and just being in each other's company. When they arrived at the tree, they noticed how it had grown over the years. Their private spot was even more secluded than it had been back then. The trees, of course, were taller and fuller. There was much more brush around, and it appeared that no one had been there for some time. They cleared a spot to sit and then got a drink from the cool stream. As they sat to rest, they began to reminisce about the bygone days when they were young and carefree. Robin lay back in the grass and she lay beside him with her head on his chest and her arm draped across him.

"Feeling better?" she inquired.

"I am always better when I am with you" was his reply.

She turned her head to look at him. He smiled and lifted her chin up towards himself and lightly kissed her. When he pulled away, she moved up closer and kissed him. As he deepened the kiss, he placed his arm underneath her and rolled over so he was partially covering her. She wrapped both arms around his lean body and hugged him tightly. When they stopped, both were breathing heavily.

"I love you, Marian."

"I love you, too, Robin."

"Marian, did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"When I took the fever, I knew you were beside me. I couldn't speak, but I could hear you some of the time", he said sheepishly.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

Looking at her, he continued, "I heard you tell me that you loved me and that you wanted me to get well."

"Well, yes, Silly. Of course I meant it."

"You also talked of a future……..with me."

Marian blushed. "I suppose I did."

Robin took this as a sign to go on. "Marian, I love you more than you could ever imagine. When you are with me, I feel strong and alive, like I can do anything. And when you are gone, I feel as cold as winter with no hope of spring. I don't know how to go on without you beside me."

As Robin spoke, Marian's eyes filled with tears that she was trying to hold back. Robin then moved upright, took both of her hands into his, and propped himself onto one knee.

Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "Marry me. I don't have much to offer at the moment, but the forest and my love. But, I promise to try to make you know each and every day how much I truly love you."

Marian took one hand and covered her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What do you say, Marian Fitzwater? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Unable to speak, she flew directly into his arms and kissed him.

"So, that's a yes, then?" he grinned.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Robin of Locksley!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring. It was a solid band with a twisted knot on the top. In the center of the knot was a smooth green stone. He reached for her left hand and placed it on her fourth finger and then kissed it.

"Robin, it's beautiful! But, where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my mother. Thornton had been keeping a box of personal items for me. It was in there."

"That's why you went to see to Thornton today?"

He nodded as she looked at the lovely stone on her hand.

"I love it!" she beamed at him. Then she kissed him again.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: This next chapter is written two ways. This first one is written for any audience ( 27a ). The other one is a bit more mature. It would be rated for older teens and above. Thank you and enjoy. I truly enjoy the comments/reviews that you have sent. Bless you!

Chapter 27a

Marian moved forward to wrap her arms around Robin's neck. She let her lips find his and kissed him again. This time, it was a slow kiss. He wrapped both of his arms around her back and they found themselves lowered back to the ground. He moved so she was lying partially on top of him. They continued to kiss each other. Marian stopped, and looked deeply into his eyes. She moved her hand to caress the side of his face and moved a lock of hair from the forehead. "I love you" she said with great emotion.

"We make such a great pair. We are so much stronger together", he smiled. He kissed her one more time and said, "We should be getting back to camp".

"Not yet."

Robin cocked his head and asked, "Something else you'd like to do?"

Marian bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

"What ?"

Again, she caressed his face and kissed him. "I thought I had lost you. We have been given a second chance. I don't want to lose it."

"We won't", he promised.

"You can't promise that."

"Marian………………"

She put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Let me speak. I do not want to go another day without you. I want to start today with you as my husband."

"Marian, as much as I would love to, I don't think we will find a priest to marry us, being outlaws."

"I know. What if we do it ourselves? Right here, now?"

"What?"

"If you think it's silly………………..", she said starting to get up.

He held her arm and stopped her from getting up. "I didn't say that. What do you have in mind?"

"What if we say vows to each other right here, in front of God? We have our own private ceremony."

"All right."

"I'll start. I Marian, take thee Robin, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do us part."

"I Robin, take thee Marian, my beautiful Marian, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do us part. I promise to love you all the days of my life." He smiled and kissed her hand. "What do we do about a wedding ring?"

"We will just use this one. It is beautiful and will work just as well" she smiled.

Nodding, he kissed her finger with the ring on it and asked, "Now what?"

"Now we live", she smiled. "We take care of England until the king returns, but we also take care of us. Us being ….you, me, and the rest of the gang. We protect each other and love each other. No more silly arguments. Together we are stronger!" she asserted.

Robin nodded and kissed her once again. He reached for her hand, and holding it tight, pointed toward camp. "Ready?"

She mumbled, "Mmmmhmmm" as she shook her head, and they started off toward camp where they would await the rest of the gang. Tomorrow they would continue their fight for justice safe in the knowledge that they have each other and holding their faith for a brighter future.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: This version of the chapter is meant for a more mature audience. If you are not old enough, please read the other version Ch 27a.

Chapter 27b

Marian moved forward to wrap her arms around Robin's neck. She let her lips find his and kissed him again. This time, it was a slow kiss. He wrapped both of his arms around her back and they found themselves lowered back to the ground. He moved so she was lying partially on top of him. They continued to kiss and caress each other. Marian stopped kissing him and looked deeply into his eyes. She moved her hand to caress the side of his face and moved a lock of hair from the forehead. "I love you" she said with great emotion.

"We make such a great pair. We are so much stronger together", he smiled. He kissed her one more time and said, "We should be getting back to camp".

"Not yet."

Robin cocked his head and asked, "Something else you'd like to do?"

Marian bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

"What ?"

Again, she caressed his face and kissed him. "I thought I had lost you. We have been given a second chance. I don't want to lose it."

"We won't, I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Marian………………"

She put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Let me speak. I do not want to go another day without you. I want to start today with you as my husband."

"Marian, as much as I would love to, I don't think we will find a priest to marry us, being outlaws."

"I know. What if we do it ourselves? Right here, now?"

"What?"

"If you think it's silly………………..", she said starting to get up.

He held her arm and stopped her from getting up. "I didn't say that. What do you have in mind?"

"What if we say vows to each other right here, in front of God? We have our own private ceremony."

"All right", he agreed.

"I'll start." Looking directly into his eyes, she smiled, "I Marian, take thee Robin, Master of the bow, Lord of my heart, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do us part."

Smiling in return, he began, "I Robin, take thee Marian, my beautiful Marian, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I promise to love you all the days of my life…'til death do us part." He smiled wider and kissed her hand. "What do we do about a wedding ring?"

"We will just use this one. It is beautiful and will work just as well" she beamed.

Nodding, he asked cheekily, "Now what?"

Marian blushed and whispered "Now we live. Robin, I would like to become your wife."

"I thought you just did", he chuckled.

"No" she said looking down. "I want to really become your wife. I want to have you and you to have me, in every way." She was really blushing now.

As it dawned upon him what she meant, he mouthed, 'Oh.' "Marian, are you sure? I mean, this isn't Locksley. There are no comforts, and……."

"All I need is you, Robin. We have this chance. We do not know when we will be taken from this earth. I want to have this opportunity to show you just how much I love you."

"You have nothing to prove to me, Marian", he said gently.

"This has nothing to do with proof, Robin. It has to do with living life while we can. I do not want to leave this earth, nor have you leave it, without loving you and taking every opportunity to live life as one. We have already wasted so much time."

Robin looked at her and saw how important this was to her. Knowing he could deny her nothing, he nodded. "You are right. But, are you sure about this place?"

"Robin, we spent so much time here when we were younger. This is where we began our courtship. You proposed to me the first time under this tree. It is right. It is secluded here. We will not be seen. We have plenty of time…." She could have continued her reasons, but he decided to shut her up with a kiss. When he pulled back, she could see the passion in his eyes. She smiled and he moved in for another kiss. It became heated quickly. He began to unbutton the back of her dress. One thing lead to another, and soon, they were both laying totally exposed to each other.

For a while, they kissed and caressed each other. "You are so soft", he whispered, as he fondled her creamy, white skin. He was trying to make her comfortable instead of just 'taking' her immediately. The feel of his rough, calloused hands over her body excited her. When he finally made her his own, she gasped at the first thrust and held her breath. But, it only took a moment for her to relax before she began to feel the pleasure of being loved. Robin reveled in the feel of her hands on his skin as he moved. Time moved slowly as they became one. It was as if only they existed in their own little world. At the climax, she screamed and he followed her over the edge with a final groan. Some time later, they lay side by side, holding each other, sated, and breathing heavily. After a little more hugging and kissing, they decided to take a dip in the cool pond before getting dressed and returning to camp.

Just before they departed, Robin again asked, "What is next, My Lady?"

"We take care of England. We stay diligent until the king returns, but we also take care of us. Us being ….you, me, and the rest of the gang. We protect each other and love each other. No more silly arguments. Together we **are **stronger!" she asserted.

Robin nodded and kissed her once again. He reached for her hand, and holding it tight, pointed toward camp. "Ready?"

She mumbled, "Mmmmhmmm" as she shook her head, and they started off toward camp where they would await the rest of the gang. Tomorrow they would continue their fight for justice safe in the knowledge that they have each other and holding their faith for a brighter future.


End file.
